narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryū Senju
Ryū Senju (千手りゅう, Senju Ryū) was the older brother of Ryūken Senju and one of the main existing Senju's in the world. However, his death was faked and he was taken away by a mysterious organization called "GORGON" who experimented on him and turned him into a monster. Background Personality Appearance Natural Skills Chakra Reserves And Control Even for a Senju, he possesses extraordinary amount of chakra enough to dwarf his brother's in past. His potent and strong chakra earned him respect and fear among his clan and the Uchiha clan. His chakra was so strong that a simple burst was enough to wipe out nearly half of the forest. His chakra reserves were intimidating and so most Shinobi's would avoid fighting him. His chakra reserves coupled with his life forced allowed him to enter Sage Mode. His chakra control is also shown to be very advanced, able to use various high-level and large-scale techniques with few to only a single hand seal. He can likewise transfer his chakra to others, even when his ability to mold chakra is impaired. Extremely Strong Life Force Like most Senju's he has an extremely strong life-force. He has a high tolerance for pain and alcohol. His life force also has greatly enhanced Ryū ability to heal. By the time he awoke after being knocked unconscious, the injuries on the right side of his face and the after effects of his injuries earlier were completely healed. There appear to be limits to this ability, however, as Ryū's missing eye did not regenerate. He is shown to be shot through the chest, and it does not affect his abilities, in fact he was able to endure the pain and go on. His life-force also gave him a greater stamina and slightly slower aging process. His extremely strong life force coupled with his chakra reserves gave him an opportunity to finally enter Sage Mode. Swordsmanship He assaulted both his father and brother with his specially modified sword. He has defeated his father in the art of swordsmanship and has essentially fought his brother to a stand-still. Although, his blows were stronger compared to Ryūken's but were comparatively slower. Although he no longer uses his sword he may be unmatched with one if armed correctly. He has bested several of GORGON agents and assassins in the art of swordsmanship and has been shown to be skilled enough to deflect shurikens with his sword and bisect an arrow. He has been seen to defeat five of Land of Iron's best Samurai's with no visible effort at his side. After the completion of Project A.L.P.H.A he was trained by a Master Samurai and a world class fencer to further improve his skills. Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Ryū Senju originally possessed Fire Release chakra which earned him the name of, "Red Dragon (Hiryū, 緋竜)". He is more proficient with the Uchiha's coming of the age technique than normal Uchiha's, which caused them to fear him. Not only can he use Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique but also has been seen utilizing Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique and Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson, the later involves mixing shurikenjutsu to ninjutsu in order to deliver a two-fold strong attack. He later on discovered like his brother, he had some degree of control over the winds and ultimately started nurturing his Wind Release, sadly unlike his brother he happens to be no master of the wind. He merely was able to master two techniques after which he was captured and experimented on. Yet, he seems to have remarkable prowess with Wind Release Stream and Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique. After being captured and experimented on he was forcibly bonded with Sound Release which also gave him Yin Release in the process. However, till date there has been no proof of him actually using Yin-style but he manages to occassionally use Sound nature and over-time has become one of his favorite tools. Sound Mastery and Control He has a degree of mastery and control over Sound Release given to him by GORGON. He creates powerful sonic waves with his voice with which he can achieve various effects, often with the assistance of mental abilities which function only in unison with his sonic abilities. He can create, shape and manipulate sound, a periodic disturbance of the medium that radiates outward in straight lines in the form of a pressure wave. He can not only generate and project soundwaves but also amplify it and influence it. *'Sonic Scream': He can use sound to shatter solid objects with an incredibly loud and destructive sonic scream. *'Flight': He use sound again to fly at subsonic speeds by using his voice to propel him through the air and ride via sound waves. *'Sonar': He can use his sonic powers as a form of sonar (Sound Navigation and Ranging). By sending out a precise, pure note and listening to the returning, altered wave-front of the note, he can evaluate his surroundings in total darkness with varying degrees of resolution. *'Sonic Shield': He can tighten sound waves around himself or others near him, making a barrier against outside attack. *'Vocal Disorientation': Using sound to change someone’s balance, by affecting their equilibrium using his sonic scream *'Vocal Trance': He also can use his sound nature to subtly influence people's subconscious mind by changing the tones and vibrations of his voice using hypersonic suggestions and persuasive abilities. *'Vocal Unconsciousness': He has the ability to affect the fluid in someone’s ear causing the person to go unconscious. *'Noise Cancelling': Can block out, cancel and absorb all forms of noise and sound waves. *'Seion': Seion is a high-speed movement technique that allows the user to move at speeds faster than eye (both normal and Sharingan) can follow. Instead of channeling it throughout his body, Ryū Senju pumps his sound-nature-chakra to his feet, in huge quantity allowing it to carry him. He can not only use it to levitate himself a few feet above the air but also move at super-sonic speeds. Athough, the full extent of it's speed remains unknown but Ryū generally uses it to accelerate to speeds exceeding Mach 2. Once, a GORGON agent comment that Ryū with his technique can never catch Ryūken since Ryū's full speed should not be more than Mach 5. However, the real fact remains unknown based on what Ryū claims his speed exceeds that of mach 5. Experimentation and Body Modification In order to create the perfect weapon they modified his entire physiology and psychology and used the data from "Project K.I.B.A" to create a monster they could control. They administered multiple implants, initiated blood line bonding process, used serums, supplements and genetically modified him. The final injection initially made him faint, with extreme pain and bloody tears. after his awakening, his whole body boosted to limits that far exceed those of a normal human. Among their physical capacity were increased stamina, strength, durability and reflexes, in addition to an accelerated healing factor. He gained multiple abilities at his disposal. Such would include: *'Sound Immunity': His hearing and equilibrium are unaffected by his hypersonic abilities or other similar sound/sonic-based abilities. *'Enhanced-Senses': All of his senses are enhanced, they allow him to detect any modifications or powers in anyone he looks at, as well as how they work, so he can defeat them. He can detect what special abilities a opponent has, he can see the enhancements. He can detect the increased electrical activity in an opponents brain. He possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. He can see at far greater distances, with perfect clarity, than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity even in near total darkness. His hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to detect sounds ordinary humans couldn't hear at a greater distances, enough to hear a teardrop in another room that have thick walls with enough focus. He is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. He can also use his keen sense of smell to detect lies due to chemical changes within a person's scent. These senses stem from, at least partially, his constant cellular regeneration, as are his enhanced physical capabilities. He also has greater sense of equilibrium and dexterity compared to normal humans. *'Enhanced-Strength': He has incredible strength (he can dismember opponents with his bare hands and feet). His muscular system allows for incredible strength. He was capable of effortlessly launching GORGON's men several meters away, breaking an assault rifle with his bare hands, and piercing the chest of a man with only his fist with extreme ease. He also demonstrated the ability to bend metal bars. His healing factor enables him to push his muscles beyond the natural limits of the human body without injury, granting him some degree of superhuman strength. His entire muscular system was hardened and fortified making him many times stronger than an average human to the point of tearing off an airplane door and twisting steel with his bare hands. He can place the this capability into his strikes, allowing him the augment the concussive force of his attacks. His strength should be sufficient enough to press about a ton with relative ease. *'Enhanced-Speed': He is able to move at low level superhuman speeds. He has attacked faster than the eye could follow and even his brother briefly thought he was faster than him was in their first fight. His combat speed seems more enhanced then anything else, as he has frequently kept up with his brother in combat, and blitzed people before they pull their trigger fingers. His speed could easily trouble an experienced Sharingan user. However, his speed is actually nothing compared to Ryūken's. *'Enhanced-Reflexes': Ryū's reflexes are similarly enhanced, they are also superior to those possessed by the finest human specimen and are equal to the likes of Takumi Uchiha due to his superhumanly acute senses, although most of the time he relies highly on his regenerative healing factor. The speed at which he reacts allows him to dodge fast-moving projectiles such as shurikens, arrows and bullets. He can usually out-react even the fastest humans, no matter how well-trained. Ryū's body has been altered to give him faster nerve endings so he can react quicker than any human and many superhumans as well as process information more quickly, can make the world appear as if moving in slow motion if pushed. *'Enhanced Flesh and Bone Density': Ryū's skin, muscle, and bone tissues are about 5 times as dense as those of a human beings, this contributes, in part, to Ryū's superhuman strength and weight. *'Superhuman Vocal Stamina': He possesses superhuman stamina in his lungs, throat, and vocal cords. *'Survival Implants': Implants used to keep him fighting in the worst of conditions. He can hypothetically survive in every condition and remain unaffected by cold, heat, rain, etc. He also can control his bleeding and heart rate. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': He does heal much faster than a normal human. He's fought with, and healed from, a broken neck, broken limbs, holes through his chest, having his whole body set on fire, contracting various viruses (including AIDS), and other things. With an accelerated ability to heal damaged tissue, the rate at which his body recovers from injury and capable of being repaired before death. As such, Ryū's body can take a tremendous amount of punishment before succumbing to death. Simple gunshot and stab wounds, cuts, and broken bones can heal faster than normal. He was once impaled clean through his chest, and it did nothing but slow him down and cause great pain. He can regenerate greatly damaged or destroyed tissue with few seconds. His accelerated healing powers have been commonly referred to as his greatest gift. The full extent and speed of his healing factor isn't known. He has been shown to fully heal from numerous gunshot wounds, severe burns covering most of his body, and regenerate missing eye within a matter of seconds. Among the more extreme depictions of his accelerated healing factor involves him having his skin, muscles, and internal organs incinerated from his skeleton only to fully regenerate the tissue within minutes. **'Pain Receptor Control': He can turn his pain receptors on and off so he can keep fighting when the pain would stop a normal man, and has implants that numb him to most pain - he has undergone major surgery while awake and alert. **'Enhanced Immunity': Ryū's regenerative abilities have some affect on his body's ability to process through harmful, foreign substances and he has become naturally immune to deadly poisons and illnesses. Ryū's immune system has advanced to the point where HIV was defeated in a week and the common cold never stays more than a couple of seconds. His healing also affords him the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs, except in massive doses. For example, it is extremely difficult for him to become intoxicated from alcohol. **'Slowed Aging': An important aspect to note is that while he is apparently aging, he does so very slowly, appearing younger than he actually is. Although he is a man in his 90's, he retains the health, appearance and physical vitality of a man in the physical prime of his life. *'Super-Adaptation Implants': He can survive in anaerobic environments indefinite periods of time, even the vacuum of space, can adapt to various environments if needed and desired. and possesses a secondary heart should the first one be rendered unusable. He has no need to use the bathroom and can go without food or water for an undetermined amount of time. *'Pheromone Control': He possesses another unique ability, the full nature of which is unknown. He has demonstrated the ability to manipulate his pheromones for the purpose of suppressing his own scent to such a degree that even Rei's senses are unable to detect him. He can also use his pheromones to manipulate the emotional state and sensory perceptions of other beings. He has been known to use this power to instill intense fear, happiness, depression, sexual arousal, and a false sense of security to other beings. This allows him to seemingly appear where enemies can't see him, enabling him to inflect damage before an opponent realizes it. *'Cybernetic Enhancements': He also has a few cybernetic enhancements at his disposal. Although, only three but quite useful implants have been given to him. **'Thermokinesis': Heat coils on his palm plating allowing him the ability melt dense material with a touch of his hands. **'Advanced Eye': Since, he lost his eye in the battle against them, Gordon thought it would be perfect opportunity to replace it with a mechanical eye instead of letting his eye grow back. Ocular implant granting visual enhancements, and equipped with a digital receiver and text display, and loaded with an explosive charge. **'Cybernetic-Hand': His right hand is covered with a metal described as "nth" metal, the metal along with a goo like substance was attached to his hand. Soon, the materiel covered his hand, giving him a cyborg like look. This arm has granted him a limited amount of resources at his disposal. ***'Miniature Heat Seeking Missiles': A small version of the heat seeking missile designed to hit the targets emitting heat signatures. ***'Mini-Gatling Gun': A powerful automatic machine gun added to his right arm, which fires many bullets simultaneously. Although, it may not be as effective as a real Gatling gun because of its size. ***'Particle Rays': He can fire particle beams from either or both the palm gauntlets which can repel physical and energy-based attacks, traveling as a single stream or as a wide-field dispersal. ***'Microscopic Nanobots': Attacks central nervous system, infecting the brain of a human or metahuman through electronic impulses, causing the individual to lose control of his abilities for 5 minutes. Master-Hand-to-Hand Combatant Even without his enhancements, he is proficient in several forms of hand-to-hand combat including Judo, Kickboxing, Boxing, Karate, Capoeira, Silat, and Savate. After his recovery from project A.L.P.H.A he was taught Wing-Chun and Battōjutsu. He is a very formidable unarmed combatant excelling in multiple arts. His proficiency was enough to snap the neck of the best combatant of GORDAN and match Takumi Uchiha in unarmed combat in spite of the later's Sharingan. Due to his extensive training as a soldier, a GORGON operative, a samurai and a member of the Senju clan, he is an exceptional martial artist, with expertise in Japanese martial arts, and has mastered 15 forms of martial arts. His extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability makes him one of the finest combatants on Earth. He was able to keep up with both Shin Hyō and Naien, both expert martial artists. He has also defeated various hand-to-hand experts without using his chakra. Shinsei trained him at one time and acknowledges that "the panther" has superior skill. He has proven this skill by besting both R and Naien. A good deal of his success, however, can also be attributed to his unique ability to use his pheromones to alter the perception and emotional state of others. This gives him a tremendous advantage during combat situations. He is more light weight compared to other test subjects, and can do more "acrobatics" in the air, which also gives him an advantage against his opponents. He is skilled in gymnastics, acrobatics and aerials capable of numerous complex maneuvers and feats. He is capable of taking on several armed assailants and incapacitating them without being injured himself. His strength and, when pushed too far, ferocity in battle has proven to be overwhelming enough to defeat super-humanly and godly foes. Trivia